Освобождение
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор: rospberry. Перевод, AU. Что если описанные в «Дарах Смерти» события происходили немного иначе? Вот прошло уже несколько лет после войны, Гарри стал преподавателем в Хогвартсе, но ночные кошмары продолжают преследовать его. ГПСС


**Освобождение **

Автор: rospberry  
Название оригинала: Dreams of Deliverance  
Бета: Yver Korgorush  
Гамма: Rassda  
Пейринг: СС/ГП  
Категория: слеш  
Рейтинг: R  
Дисклаймер: Персонажи вселенной Гарри Поттера принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг. Автор потихоньку воспользуется ими, а потом вернет на место.  
Саммари: Что если описанные в «Дарах Смерти» события происходили немного иначе? Вот прошло уже несколько лет после войны, Гарри стал преподавателем в Хогвартсе, но ночные кошмары продолжают преследовать его.  
Предупреждение: Этот рассказ содержит весьма существенные спойлеры к 7й книге.  
Примечание: Фик переведен на фест АБ «Жизнь после седьмого канона».  
Разрешение на перевод: Получено

* * *

_Окровавленное тело Снейпа, распростершееся полу, стремительно растекающаяся лужа крови вокруг.  
__Гарри бросается к нему, протягивает руку, уже почти касается…_

Закричав, он проснулся.

Дверь в его спальню неожиданно распахнулась, и в комнату, едва освещенную отблесками умирающего пламени, шагнула закутанная в черную мантию фигура.

– Поттер, – язвительно проговорил знакомый голос, – похоже, вы собрались перебудить весь замок.

Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся на подушки. Тело его заливал холодный пот, а сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди.

– П-простите, – выдохнул он.

Северус Снейп подошел к кровати и окинул юношу внимательным взглядом; в желтоватом пламени камина черты зельевара были подчеркнуты особенно резко. Он выглядел непривычно взъерошенным, словно это ему приснился ночной кошмар.

– Вам и правда есть за что извиняться, – согласился мастер зелий. – Ночные побудки становятся уже в порядке вещей. Я проклинаю тот день, когда предложил Минерве выделить вам комнаты поближе к моим.

Гарри устало потер глаза: его восприятие было все еще замутнено после приснившегося.

– Я никогда не просил вас об этом.

– Вы были тогда не в состоянии о чем-то просить, – угрюмо отозвался Снейп. Заметив стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке флакон, он поджал губы. – Насколько я помню, вы были тогда слишком заняты криками, – рассеянно добавил он, поднимая пузырек и наклоняя его против неяркого света, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое. – Могу я поинтересоваться, по какой причине вы не в состоянии воспользоваться Сонным зельем, на изготовление которого я потратил несколько часов?

– От него я становлюсь слишком вялым, – отозвался Гарри, мысли его слегка прояснились. – Если я приму зелье, то буду не в состоянии вести уроки.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Полагаю, разницы никто бы не заметил.

– Вот спасибо, – Гарри нахмурился. – И все-таки, что вы здесь делаете?

Странное выражение мелькнуло на лице мастера зелий.

– Кто-то же должен вытаскивать вас из кошмаров, раз уж вы не оказались столь любезны, чтобы наложить на свои комнаты Заглушающие чары. Дети достаточно натерпелись за последние несколько лет, не стоит им слышать ночные крики своего героя.

– Простите, – повторил Гарри. И, спохватившись, добавил: – Только я вовсе не чей-то герой.

Снейп сощурился и сложил руки на груди.

– Мальчик-Который-Победил-Волдеморта? Рискнувший своей жизнью, чтобы спасти профессора-предателя? Вы стали героем для многих, Поттер, нравится вам это или нет.

Гарри покраснел, но понадеялся, что зельевар не заметил этого. Он чувствовал себя крайне неловко, лежа в постели и разглядывая возвышающегося над ним Снейпа, поэтому откинул одеяло и, спустив на пол ноги, сел на кровати. Снейп сделал шаг назад, и на какое-то мгновение Гарри подумал, что профессор собирается уйти – этого не хотелось.

– Чаю? – неожиданно предложил он.

– Простите?

– Не хотите чаю? Или чего-нибудь выпить? – предложил Гарри. – У меня есть огневиски.

– Мне действительно пора. Как вы верно заметили, с утра у нас уроки.

– Пожалуйста… – тихо попросил Гарри. – Не уходите. – Ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве: воспоминание о кошмаре было еще слишком свежо, а присутствие профессора странным образом успокаивало.

Снейп взглянул на него.

– Но только по одной, – кивнув, согласился он.

Гарри улыбнулся и спрыгнул с кровати, нырнув босыми ногами в мягкий ворс ковра. Почувствовав, что тело по-прежнему покрыто липким потом, он быстро стянул с себя майку и отбросил ее в сторону. Зельевар внезапно отвернулся, и Гарри испугался, что тот уйдет. Но Снейп всего лишь закрыл дверь, которую так поспешно распахнул ранее, а потом подошел к камину, чтобы снова его разжечь.

Успокоившись, Гарри взял лежащую на тумбочке палочку и сотворил Чистящие чары, мгновенно почувствовав себя значительно лучше. Потом водрузил на нос очки.

Не одеваясь, он направился к комоду и, выдвинув верхний ящик, достал оттуда почти полную бутылку огневиски. Снейп уже успел найти пару чистых стаканов и стоял с ними возле камина, поджидая Поттера с обещанным угощением.

Гарри медленно подошел к Снейпу, плеснул в стаканы щедрую порцию виски и, поставив бутылку на каминную полку, забрал у профессора один стакан.

– Не хотите одеться? – спросил Снейп, демонстративно не отводя взгляда от его лица.

Гарри нахмурился, взглянул на свою обнаженную грудь и живот, вкривь и вкось покрытый шрамами, которые он получил, сражаясь с кровожадной гадиной и ее не менее опасным хозяином. Он получил эти шрамы, спасая стоящего сейчас рядом мужчину.

– Вас это беспокоит? – спросил юноша, потягивая виски и даже не думая накинуть на себя что-нибудь.

– Да, – невозмутимо отозвался тот.

– Почему?

Профессор растерялся и сразу не нашелся с ответом. Он пригубил виски и с трудом сглотнул.

– Мне не нравится смотреть на то, что они сделали, – наконец ответил Снейп, пристально глядя на Гарри, и с горечью добавил: – Что ты сделал. Ради меня.

Еще глоток, и – к удивлению зельевара – стакан опустел.

Гарри задумался.

– Знаете, я ни о чем не жалею, – сказал он. – Я сделал бы это снова.

Снейп поставил стакан на каминную полку. Казалось, он вдруг разозлился.

– Вы могли погибнуть, – рявкнул он. – Вы поставили на карту все и могли проиграть из-за ложного героизма. Вы не в состоянии спасти всех, Поттер.

– Я спас вас, – отозвался Гарри, шагнув вперед. – Почему вас это так беспокоит?

Снейп не сдвинулся с места.

– Это беспокоит меня, Поттер, потому что вы рисковали жизнью, спасая кого-то незначительного. Вы не были готовы встретиться с ним, но все же вы это сделали. Вы должны были ждать и позволить событиям идти своим чередом.

– Но я _смог_убить его.

– Только благодаря удаче и слепому невежеству. Если бы меня там не оказалось рядом, чтобы привести вас в сознание… Если бы змея не набросилась на своего хозяина…

– Но вы _были_там, и я _смог_убить его, – повторил Гарри.

– Удача, – фыркнул Снейп. – И глупость.

Гарри пожал плечами, глядя в свой стакан и покачивая янтарный напиток.

– Знаете, что мне снится? Что я вижу во сне каждую ночь последние три года? – спросил он.

– Нет, – отозвался зельевар, – но полагаю, что вы проживаете заново события той ночи.

Гарри, не поднимая глаз, покачал головой.

– Нет, не совсем, – выдохнул он. – Мне снится, что случилось бы, если бы я поступил так, как вы говорите. Если бы я подождал… – Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, тот ответил удивленным взглядом. – Я вижу, как вы лежите в луже собственной крови.

Снейп сглотнул.

– Меня? – переспросил он. – Вы видите во сне меня?

Гарри фыркнул.

– Да, правда, глупо? – он сделал глоток и обнаружил, что стакан опустел. А когда потянулся за бутылкой, Снейп перехватил его руку.

– Что? – спросил Гарри, посмотрев на него.

– Почему?

– Не знаю, – солгал юноша, ощущая, как тепло камина и алкоголь растекаются по телу. Пальцы зельевара сжимали его запястье, и Гарри наслаждался этим прикосновением. Снейп сверлил его взглядом, и на миг Гарри представил, как отреагировал бы профессор, узнай он правду. Куда же подевалась гриффиндорская отвага, когда она так нужна?

Тишину в комнате нарушало лишь потрескивание дров в камине. Похоже, Снейп ждал чего-то, но Гарри, не доверяя сам себе, молчал. С легким смешком мастер зелий отпустил его руку и плотнее закутался в мантию.

– Я должен идти, – сказал он. – Уже поздно.

Гарри почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось.

– Ох, ладно, – тихо проговорил он, схватил бутылку виски и, наполнив свой стакан доверху, отвернулся.

Снейп окинул сгорбившегося юношу таким взглядом, каким хищник смотрит на свою добычу.

– Если вы собираетесь топить свое горе в стакане, Поттер, могу предложить вам зелье для облегчения возможных последствий.

– Спасибо, не стоит, – бросил Гарри, ощущая беспричинный всплеск раздражения.

– Предпочитаете помучиться?

– Да, – он обернулся и отсалютовал стаканом. – Предпочитаю помучиться. – Отхлебнув виски, Гарри окинул Снейпа хмурым взглядом – губы профессора кривились в усмешке.

– Ах, печально известные мучения Гарри Поттера, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Как и положено герою.

Насмешка привела Гарри в бешенство, и он прорычал:

– Да пошли вы… Вы и понятия не имеете, о чем говорите.

Однако это лишь развеселило Снейпа еще больше.

– Нет? Что ж, прошу прощения. Должен ли я отправить сову вашим маленьким гриффиндорским друзьям, чтобы они и дальше потворствовали вашим истерикам? Сказали бы «что за бедный маленький мальчик!» и уложили бы вас в кроватку? Грейнджер бы удалось удовлетворить ваши ночные потребности? – Заметив, как помрачнел Гарри, Снейп язвительно продолжил: – Или вам больше по вкусу Уизли?

Гарри швырнул стакан через всю комнату, и тот разбился об стену вдребезги. Два шага, и гриффиндорец ухватил Снейпа за мантию и впечатал в стену рядом с камином.

– Не смейте говорить о моих друзьях в подобном тоне! Вы не имеете права! – прошипел он.

– Не сметь? – переспросил Снейп, не пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. – А где они были, когда вы залечивали свои раны? Когда кричали от боли, а яд разрушал ваше тело? Они сидели с вами по ночам, меняя примочки и пытаясь унять лихорадку? – Зельевар наклонился ближе, и Гарри ощутил его пахнущее виски дыхание. – Где они сейчас, когда вы кричите по ночам?

Гарри стоял слишком близко к Снейпу – он не мог дышать, не мог думать… Юноша слышал слова, что произносил Снейп, но все внимание его было приковано к движению узких губ.

– Они… они… – запинаясь, начал он.

– Почему вы видите сны обо мне? – перебивая его, негромко спросил Снейп.

Гарри закрыл глаза и немного ослабил хватку.

– Потому что я хочу вас, – честно ответил он, ожидая услышать в ответ язвительную реплику. Прикосновение теплой руки к его груди и загрубевшие пальцы, пробежавшиеся по шраму, оказались полной неожиданностью. Гарри отшатнулся, отдернув руку и открыв глаза.

– Чт… Что вы делаете?

Снейп смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, его пальцы по-прежнему касались Гарри. Потом зельевар убрал руку.

– Я должен был догадаться, это так очевидно, – сказал он без всякого ехидства.

– Вас это не шокирует?

– Нет, – зельевар выглядел искренне озадаченным. – А должно?

– Но вы ненавидите меня.

На лице Снейпа мелькнуло выражение неподдельного веселья.

– Нет, Поттер, есть много всего, что я испытываю по отношению к вам, но я могу совершенно искренне сказать, что ненависти в этом списке нет.

– Правда? – лицо Гарри освещали желтоватые отблески пламени, и зельевар был потрясен, заметив мелькнувшую во взгляде молодого волшебника надежду.

– Правда, – сухо подтвердил он и шагнул вперед, снова сокращая расстояние между ними. Снейп еще раз дотронулся до груди Гарри, и на этот раз юноша не стал уклоняться от прикосновения, даже наоборот, теснее прижался к руке зельевара, не делая попытки прикоснуться к нему. Дыхание его стало прерывистым.

– Знаешь, ты можешь дотронуться до меня, – сказал Снейп, и Гарри посмотрел на него столь невинно – таким был его взгляд до возрождения Волдеморта, – что профессор уже почти решил отступить. Но затем выражение лица молодого волшебника изменилось, еле заметная усмешка прочертила морщинки в уголках губ, и зельевар ощутил, как участилось его собственное дыхание.

Гарри снова ухватился за мантию Снейпа, но в этот раз его движение не несло в себе угрозы. Юноша потянул профессора вниз, притягивая к себе его лицо, и с таким пылом впился в губы зельевара, что тот не сдержал удивленного выдоха. И вот уже язык Гарри протиснулся в его рот, прокрался мимо зубов и вступил в борьбу за лидерство; проворные руки стянули с плеч Снейпа мантию и бросили ее на пол; пальцы неуклюже расправились с пуговицами и скользнули под распахнувшуюся рубашку профессора.

Руки Снейпа, освобожденные от сковывающей движения мантии, продолжили свое чувственное путешествие по обнаженной коже Гарри, почти благоговейно прикасаясь к следам мучительной жертвы юноши; жертвы, принесенной ему – _ему_. Он провел годы, наблюдая, как этот мальчик рос и становился мужчиной; обнаружил, что ненависть, омрачившая его юность, переросла – в свете поступков этого юноши, его абсолютной, безрассудной храбрости, его бесстрашия – во что-то большее.

И вот оказалось, что Гарри испытывает к нему нечто подобное; Снейп мог бы счесть все произошедшее сбывшимся сном, но такие сны ему не снились. Ему не снились пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, вкус виски на губах и щетина, покалывающая кожу вокруг рта, не снилось покрытое шрамами тело, вздрагивающее от его прикосновений.

Он видел во сне кровь и змеиный укус, последние слова, обращенные к мальчишке в очках, в тот миг, когда тихо уходила жизнь.

Вспыхнувший на мгновение камин осветил два тела, тесно переплетенных в темноте. Руки и языки, вкус и прикосновения, изгоняющие кошмары и заменяющие их чем-то неизмеримо большим.

Освобождением.

_Конец_


End file.
